Story of My Life
by mimizmd
Summary: (Frisk is a 14 y/o female) Frisk has been in a group home for almost 6 years. Someday, she'll have to move on, alone. Then, on the day her class takes a field trip to Mt. Ebbot, she decides to take a detour. A (alternate retelling?) universe of Undertale through the pacifist route. Main focus will be Frisk Sans... Papyrus and some of the others. Rated T for now.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

There was a time, so very long ago, humans coincided with monsters. There was a time of peace when even monsters taught humans magic, but not all monsters and humans were kind. Some tales say that a powerful monster had absorbed a human soul and claimed to become a god among all living things. Together, monsters and humans fought against this tyrannical abomination. Many humans and monsters were eradicated, but finally the so called god who they called Serattos was defeated. After such a time, the humans were in constant fear. They now knew that monsters could absorb their soul and become a god. And as the tale goes, war broke out among them. After the long tiring battle, the monsters retreated into the caves of the mountain which we now call Mt. Ebbot. The human leaders who recognized the kindness of monsters decided to banish these monsters within the mountain and seal them away from the outside world. Some had disagreed with the decision but the leaders reminded them that it was in order to prevent another "god" from being created.

After a time, humans began to fear something else. Something that still had a connection to the monsters, those who wielded magic. The ones who were not able to learn magic had discussed amongst themselves. Whose was to say the ones who wielded magic could not do the same as the monsters? Thus another war began. Most of the magic users had dwindled. Some who survived, kept on surviving by not showing or teaching magic to those they did not find trustworthy. After many centuries, no one could tell nor care who was wizard and who was not. The stories had become legend. But every now and again, a child would be born. One that had a strong connection to this "magic". A "special" child has eyes that glow whenever they were to use magic. The color of one's eye, however, would vary. For humans, they carried with them seven traits. Patience, Bravery, Integrity, Perseverance, Kindness, Justice and Determination. The strongest trait among them is determination. The color of determination is red while...

* * *

 _This says I'm some kind of wizard? That's absurd._ I closed the book my mother gave me when I turned 8. To others, my eyes were not the only thing wrong with me. I get bullied a lot. I am actually quite shy. I don't talk much... I'm bigger than other girls my age. Hell, I've been mistaken for a boy once. Instinctively, I narrow my eyes and put my head down, so maybe no one notices me. When I am noticed... no matter how much I get hit, how much name calling, I never fight back. My mother, before she died, told me "Carry kindness and mercy in your heart. Show it to everyone, even to those who are rude to you, because you are better than they are. You can do better. I believe in you." My mother's smile, the one thing I remember most.

My parents died a little after I turned 8… almost 6 years. It's been a slow crawl, but eventually I'll become an adult and leave this group home to become part of the blood flow of society. I'll be living in some facility for about 3 months until I am able to have a steady job... _I don't know if I can do it..._ I look through the windowpane, out into the cloud filled sky to get my mind off of it. _It's so beautiful... I wish it would rain more. I wonder if it will rain tomorrow, during the field trip my class is taking._ We'll be taking a tour around Mt. Ebbot to hear the legend and stuff like that… I guess that's why I just started thinking about it. _Maybe… maybe, I'll check out and see if this legend has some truth to it._ I smile a little. _It could be exciting._

* * *

 **On the day of the tour:**

 _I… didn't think it was actually going to be a hiking tour. I thought we were going to ride on some bus. This, kind of sucks..._ I stop to take a breather. Since I'm in the back of the class, I always choose to do so, they didn't stop, I didn't need them to. Suddenly I see a faded walkway to my right. It looks like it leads up to the top? I look back to the class, and back again. Curiosity has gotten the better of me. I look around to see if anyone sees me. _No one_ , I thought, obviously. I climb over the Iron Gate and proceed onto the faded walkway. After a while, I almost gave up. I looked around once more before deciding to head back. That's when I spotted a cave. The faded walkway looks like it goes in that direction. I approach with caution. _Don't want a bear to jump out and get me..._ It was a big opening though. When I came to the entrance, I gasped, seeing a gigantic hole in the ground. I inspect it by getting ever so close. _I wonder how deep it is. It's so dark._ Curiosity slaked, I begin to turn around to head back. Suddenly, my foot gets caught. I scream as I fall backwards into the dark hole.

* * *

 **A/N: I am willing to take criticism. Please do not discriminate. I am not sure whether to keep going from the last chapter or if I should get straight to the True Ending. Being shy, Frisk wouldn't speak very much anyway. Action speaks louder than words, they say. I'll probably start with the saving of everyone, go from there and see an idea I made up with my husband come into light (A Frans idea)... I don't know, what do you guys think?**


	2. Months Later

Months Later

* * *

Dear Journal,

Months have passed since I helped free the monsters from the Underground. I volunteered to be an Ambassador for all of them. I may be young, but I will do whatever I can to help them live in peace alongside humans once again. For now, though, it seems I will only represent and testify on all the monster's behalf towards those whom will give them trials, and either fight or help them receive rights in order to coexist. While I'm doing that, I'm going to Monster High... Sans' idea, but Toriel loved it. She is still trying to become certified through human means, but she teaches the monster kids and I. Toriel fired Alphys from being a scientist and has hired her to be a middle school teacher. Undyne, along with the dogs, were appointed as the police force of our new small town. Asgore named the town "New Home Town"... Yep. As we all would assume. LOL.

Today I plan to make someone special have the best day of his life...

"Papyrus."

He turns to see Frisk lightly smiling. He smiles back and waits patiently for Frisk to continue.

"As Ambassador to all of monster kind, I hereby dub you 'The Ambassador's Personal Royal Guard'." Papyrus' eyes widen.

"A… R-ROYAL GUARD?" Frisk nods with a big smile. Papyrus tears up with reyes aglow. Then he grabs and gives her a big hug. Frisk smiles and laughs breathlessly. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I'M FINALLY A ROYAL GUARD… WAIT A MINUTE, IS IT JUST ME?"

"You are the captain now Papyrus. You can appoint any other person to be a personal royal guard too, if you like."

"JUST ONE OTHER? IT CAN BE ANYONE I CHOOSE?"

"I leave it up to you 'Captain'." Frisk salutes him, still smiling. Papyrus' eyes sparkle again before he seriously salutes Frisk with a smile of his own.

"TONIGHT WE SHALL CELEBRATE WITH SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus proclaims, "WITH EXTRA MEATBALLS!"

He takes out his phone. "LADY ASGORE!" Shouting comes across the phone like a roar. "M-MY APOLOGIZES, MISS TORIEL. I WOULD LIKE TO BE ALLOWED TO SET UP A PARTY IN CELEBRATION OF ME FINALLY BECOMING A ROYAL GUARD." He nods before looking disappointed. "OH RIGHT, THE NEW MAYOR. THANK YOU, MISS TORIEL, I HAD FORGOTTEN. ANYWAY, IF I AM ABLE, I WOULD LIKE TO INVITE YOU AND FRISK TO THE PARTY." He nodded again, but this time smiled. "THAT'S WONDERFUL! LET US HOPE, LADY ASGO- I MEAN MISS TORIEL!" He nervously chuckled. "GOODBYE." He sighs in relief. "I DON'T KNOW WHY IT IS EASIER TO CALL HER LADY ASGORE... " He looked worried before looking back to Frisk. "ANYWAY, NEXT STOP, CITY HALL! GOODBYE HUMAN!" Papyrus turned away and started marching. Frisk giggled.

"See you later, Papyrus."

"so, you gave Paps a good ending after all."

Frisk knew that voice.

"Yep. I'm just glad to have any control..."

"what are you talking about, kid?" Frisk thought Sans would never believe her, nor understand. Sure he knew about the other timelines, but Sans always seemed to know more than what he claimed to. He never figured that Frisk was never truly in control until they all came out from the Underground. Frisk held Toriel's hand as they had descended the mountain side, and began to feel the control waver. It was a relief. She even started crying. Toriel stopped and bent down to see what was the matter, but Frisk had only cried until she passed out in her arms.

"...You wouldn't understand."

"heh, try me kid."

She figured he would say something like that… But she just wanted to get away from him. Ever since she saw him- No, she didn't want to think about it. Sans never got to actually know the real her. It was always that "Chara". Reluctantly, this "Chara" had chosen a pacifist's route. Nightmares of different timelines, the ones she decided to call the "genocide runs", would come in fragments. They would come to her before a battle she would later face. It showed her the different choices she could make. No, not her... but "Chara". Most of them were horrid. She could never see herself doing that to the monsters she had come to love...

"I know you hate me, Sans... You've always hated me. Well... not me, but... It might as well be..." Sans didn't respond, his lightened pupils dimming in his sockets. "I believe I never would have killed anyone, but the other timelines say otherwise." Sans sockets now completely blackened. "Only when I came down that mountain did I actually feel free again." Frisk sadly smiled before she turned and walked away from him, leaving him to his thoughts.

* * *

Dear Journal,

It's been a few days, and Sans isn't talking to me, as much as can be expected. My adoptive mother, Toriel, had asked me to join her for lunch at Grillby's. I asked if we could, instead, try the new place, QC's Diner. She agreed eventually. She looked a little disappointed at my reluctance to go to Grillby's, but I didn't want to chance seeing Sans there... The diner is quite beautiful inside. We took the last booth available. At first we sat quietly, just looking at the menus to see what we would like to eat.

"Welcome to QC's, what would you like to order?" I looked up from my menu, and saw Catty's little sister, Catti. She goes to school with me. She's not the most enthusiastic person, dressing herself up in what some would call emo or goth. Toriel looks over to Catti and tells her that we'll have the special. I guess that was okay, I really couldn't make up my mind what I wanted.

"So, my child, why didn't you feel like going to Grillby's all of a sudden?" I didn't think she was actually going to bring it up. What could I tell her? It had to be convincing. She gives me that scary leer if she thinks I'm not telling the truth. Not that she would ever hurt me, but still...

"Honestly, the town is expanding now that more monsters are starting to come out from the mountain. It doesn't hurt to try new things and visit new places... Right?" I guess I was a little more nervous than I wanted to share. She began that leer. I tried to stay calm and smiled at her, nervously I bet. She took a few moments. I think she was testing me. "True, but isn't Grillby's your favorite place to eat?" I looked away, feeling the blush upon my cheeks. "A-actually, it was the only diner up here until now." Toriel was taken aback as she realized that was also true, other than Sans' mini-mall and Ice-E's Pizzeria. Ice-E's felt a bit too creepy to go back to after the first visit. And Sans' mini-mall was more like a small swamp meet. That's where Pap sells his spaghetti. It's all he does when he's not needed as my royal guard. For now, other than Sans, I'm his only customer.

"Well... You are still going to go to Pap's celebratory party with me tonight?" Why did she doubt I would go? Just because I didn't want to go to Grillby's today? Sans' presence or not, I wanna be there for Pap. I reply that there is no doubt. Toriel smiles and sighed in relief. I became confused. I had to ask why. "Well, you seem a bit distant lately. I just wanted to know what's wrong." I didn't mean to, Toriel... It's just that... It's complicated. And I want to leave all that behind me.

"I'm fine, Mom, really." Unconvinced, her face turned to sadness and worry.

"Well, my dear Frisk, whenever you're ready to tell me, I'll be here."

"Thanks Mom."

"THANK YOU FOR COMING, FRISK, AND YOU AS WELL, MS. TORIEL!"

"We wouldn't miss it for the world. Isn't that right, Frisk?" Frisk nods.

"WELL, COME IN, COME IN! JOIN THE FESTIVITIES!" Frisk and Toriel look around as they see Mettaton on stage singing alongside Napstablook and Shyren. The town hall is artistically decorated. And in the middle of it all, a cake almost tall enough to barely touch the ceiling. Frisk and Toriel couldn't help but stare in awe.

"SIT OVER HERE AT THE HONOR TABLE, WE ARE ABOUT TO START THE CEREMONY VERY SOON!" In the middle of this honor table, stood a podium. And in front of each chair lay a placard with a name on it. Sans, Toriel, Undyne, and Alphys were going to be on one side of the podium, while Papyrus, Mettaton, Asgore, and Frisk were on the other. Toriel was a bit hesitant to sit away from Frisk, until Sans appeared and started talking to her. Frisk couldn't help but watch as both their smiles were genuine. Frisk thought at that moment that she would never be able to make Sans smile like that, not in a million years. Frisk's world became black, until only Sans and Toriel were visible in it. Did she really deserve this? A part of her thought so. Why was she so obsessed over this? She's not even close to his age, let alone an adult. Not that she actually knew his age, but her suspicions supposed he had to be in his late 20's? Early 30's?

The more she thought about it, the more she kept saying, "It's just a stupid crush... It'll never be more than that... It's just a crush..." But her tears betrayed her and began to flow. Time seemed to slow to a crawl, as if it was torturing her slowly. To show that this is the consequence for her actions.

Suddenly, her little world burst open when a spotlight came on next to her. She turned to see what it was highlighting, and sighed in relief. Frisk hurriedly rubbed the tears away, tried to give her best smile and applauded for Papyrus.

Dear Journal,

Getting up and speaking at the podium was a nightmare. Not only did it worry Toriel and the others, but they were wondering why I was acting so weird. They'd never believe me if I tried to tell them what really happened, like I told Sans. I don't want to be shunned by all the monsters... I just told them that the whole Underground experience changed me in a lot of ways. It's the closest to the truth, I suppose. I do hope they can accept me, and not Chara, the brave, enthusiastic, charismatic person they had come to know. Now they're going to have to deal with a shy, timid, and nervous wreck that is the real me. But I am still determined to help the monsters in any way I can, so that they can live as normal lives as possible.

Days later, Frisk was asked to go to the swamp meet to get some ingredients for a special dinner Toriel was making that evening. Despite the nervous tingle in her back, she did as Toriel asked. Frisk could feel the blush on her cheeks the whole time she was there. She prayed to whomever was listening that she didn't run into Sans, since this was his establishment. She kept mentally downing herself that she just needed to build a bridge and get the hell over it. She accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I - I..." It was as she feared. Sans. Her eyes widened. "Sans!" she squeaked. Sans' cheekbones lit up and he looked away, chuckling a bit.

"surprised you, did i? i haven't gotten that reaction from you before."

Frisk looks to her shoes in embarrassment. Sans' smile wavers and he suddenly sighs heavily. "kid… what you said, a few days back…" He rubs his temple a bit. "it made me start to think all kinds of things, you know? i'm not even sure how to explain it either, but i have a hunch that you already do, or something close to it." He looks up at me.

"I'm… Not who you knew back then, Sans…"

"yeah, you kinda told me that already. that really blew my mind. i would have never figured it was some other force controlling you, a human, for that matter."

"SANS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WE NEED YOUR HELP! PICK YOUR BONES UP AND GET OVER HERE!"

Sans looks over to Papyrus and waves to him, "be right there, Paps." He looks back at Frisk. "welp, gotta go and see what's up. can we… talk later? i'll tell you when and where."

He hurries away. Did… He really understand? But Sans was always so perceptive and cunning. Showed that during the fights… She tears up. That stupid Chara… She made me hurt the monsters so much… I had to, right? They were always so vivid. I want to deny that I've ever done it, that I've never killed… but maybe Sans could help me find out if I ever actually did. Frisk gathers the ingredients Toriel needed and headed back. It was late afternoon before Frisk would meet up with Sans. She didn't want to, but Frisk didn't want to break a promise. Although Frisk didn't promise anything; just felt like she was obligated to.

"hey, kid. meet me at the house in about thirty minutes and i will see if i can really understand what you meant… and maybe even understand myself as well." Frisk reads the note Sans had left not long after dinner. She feels a knot grow in her stomach, but she obliges and waits. Sans teleports in rather abruptly, almost exactly, thirty minutes after. Frisk jumps at his sudden appearance. They both sit down on the couch. Toriel had gone out to do some shopping, so they were alone. She noticed Sans' appearance was… well, different. A white lab coat, glasses, and to top it all off, a note pad held in his left hand with a pen in his right.

"kid, take my hand…" Frisk nervously obeys. She finds herself in a laboratory that looked oddly familiar. Then it hit her, "T-The True Lab." Sans turned around to face Frisk, sockets completely black. "so, when did you come to be controlled by this "other presence"? no need to be afraid. i need to know so we can figure out exactly what is going on here."

"I-it started… After I fell into a bed of flowers. That hole in the Ruins."

Sans places the bones of his thumb and forefinger on his chin, thinking very hard and trying to piece together a puzzle. But nothing could make them fit. This was making his skull thump with a painful headache.

"yeesh, nothing i think of makes any logical sense. except..." Sans' sockets grow wide as a thought hits him hard.

"complete and utter loss of control, personality trait differences, and to top it all off... hmmm. Frisk? tell me the truth. have you had vivid night terrors?" She nods in affirmation.

"Frisk, i think i may have a solution. but we have to be sure." He takes her hand and they use a shortcut to arrive in the Ruins.

"OK, Frisk. do you feel anything here? don't be shy to say. i need to see if being here has any adverse effect on you, or something else." Frisk felt the dark and looming presence once again, as solid as the mist on her breath.

"Frisk?"

Frisk felt the darkness begin to take hold of her mind. It was starting to slip away from her. A familiar laughter is heard as Sans studies the effects of whatever was happening to Frisk.

"Stupid smiling trashbag!" It was Flowey, looking smugger than usual.

"what do you want, you enormous pain in my crabgrASS?" Sans knew it would get under the plant's skin to hear a pun. It always did.

Flowey grimaced at the bad joke. But continued to keep a look of quiet satisfaction on his face.

"I could ask you the same question, bonehead."

Frisk continued to fight as the two quarl and tries to signal to Sans, who had his attention elsewhere. Suddenly she sees the reset button . Her eyes go agape, No, no, no! She shakes her head violently. This can't be happening! She looks over to Sans with only her eyes. Her determination to call his name starts out in a whisper before building up enough to shout, "SANS!"

San quickly turns to see her writhing and thrashing about. A look of pure fear prompts Sans to race toward her to shortcut them both to safety. But just before he reaches her, Sans heard Flowey say in a confident tone, "There's my best friend." The reset button highlights a brighter color, and everything fades to white…

Frisk found herself just outside of Sans' swapmeet, and the note was still there on the counter, so she hadn't gone that far back. Meeting with Sans immediately after and not wasting any time, she told Sans that she did indeed feel the darkness inside the Ruins, and that Flowey had muttered the words "There's my best friend". Sans was completely caught off guard.

"kid, you sure he said that?" She nods frantically, shaking like a leaf. Thank god Chara couldn't go that far back…

"i need to ask Tori and Asgore something." The two would appear in front of Toriel's home. Sans knocks, "knock, knock."

"Who's there?"

"avenue."

"Avenue who?"

"avenue heard this one before?"

To which Toriel answered the door howling in laughter, which did not sit well with Frisk. This was an emergency, and he was joking around?! The three sit at the dining room table as Sans was no longer in a joking mood. He begins to talk about her late son Asriel. She grows solemn and very quiet as she asked, "What would you like to know, Sans?" Frisk sat uncomfortably as they talked amongst themselves. Suddenly she feels something well within her soul. A strong force wriggles into her body, making her stand and start to walk away silently

Her heart drops. She remembered this force.

"My child?"

"Frisk?"

The two watch as they notice her body move almost like a marionette out the door and toward the mountain. Both were very much alarmed and raced to hold Frisk back.

"My child, how-? What's going on?"

"Frisk, look at me kid, is this the force that you mentioned?" She struggles to nod as the force continues to fight against her.

He then uses a lot of soul power to teleport them to hallowed ground. Frisk looked around. It was pitch black.

"Frisk? Frisk, can you hear me?"

She didn't feel the pull of what she thought was the force on her body anymore. "oh man, Frisk i'm so sorry." He had her heavily sedated and comfortable in another part of the lab.

How… Did I get here? What happened to-?

"don't worry Frisk, you're safe. see, i've been thinking, and there has been another force at work here." He would go on to explain that the "force at work", as he called it, was a mysterious entity that seemed to have the power to change time. But it could only do so through a vessel, in this case Frisk. "so we need to know if this mysterious entity you call 'Chara' is actually the first fallen child, or… if it's someone or something else entirely." Sans looks over to Toriel. Toriel realizes and answers, "No, it's impossible. It cannot be my dear Chara. She was so sweet and kind. The only thing she ever hated was her own kind."

"wait… her own kind? you mean humans?"

Toriel would go on to explain how her departed adopted daughter Chara wasn't particularly fond of humans but loved all monsters. She never believed Chara would harm any monster in the underground.

"but, what if they didn't know it was her? you know, a case of mistaken identity." Sans thought long and hard. His skull seemed to crack from all the intense thought. He did come to a realization that this unknown force was bound to Frisk's soul, and they had to find a way to free her so she could finally be happy. But how to go about it, was something a bit out of reach.

* * *

 **Please let me know if this sounds interesting enough to keep going and I'll extend the chapter, if I get enough responses. :)**


End file.
